


Things You Learn in Prison

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Leather Jackets, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Me? Leave. I don’t think so.” Emma licked her bottom lip. “You need me right now. You really need me. We both know what nearly dying does to you. And we both know I’m the only one who can really fix the issue. You’re burning between your legs, aren’t you? Want me to put the fire out?” Emma licked that bottom lip again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Learn in Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning. This does make some passing references to (though none explicit) non consensual sex in prison when Emma was 18. So, avoid, if you need to avoid that.

Regina didn’t like Emma to go too near the bedroom window in case someone saw her from the street. So Emma was purposely sitting in the chair right by that window. And while it would be quite wrong to say that everything Emma was doing at this moment was designed to antagonise Regina as much as possible (it was probably only half of the things she was doing) if she ever found a way of breathing that made Regina look at her like she was a piece of dirt that was stuck to Regina’s shoe, Emma would probably make a point of breathing like that.

Which was why Emma was also naked in the chair, and had one leg flung over the arm of it, so her cunt was very noticeably glistening and open like a split peach. Delicious and spilling ripeness in a way that might well make Regina’s first thought, on seeing her, fear for her lush red velvet upholstery, if not her second thought, or her third. 

Or it might, if Emma didn’t have some further insubordination distract her with.

When Regina walked in, an icy glass of clear liquid in each hand, she stopped dead in the doorway and regarded Emma with an eye roll. “Huh. Will you please, stop doing that in my bedroom, Miss Swan.”

“No,” said Emma. “Besides, you like me doing it. You think it’s sexy.”

Regina sighed. “I do not like it. It is filthy and bad for your health. But if you must do it, at least use an ashtray.”

Emma took a long drag on the cigarette between her fingers. Then blew out a plume of smoke, equally contentedly, noting the expression Regina’s face as she stared. 

Truly, Emma hadn’t been a smoker for years, but something had made her start doing it again, around Regina. She liked doing things that made Regina stare at her mouth. The more time Regina spent staring at Emma’s mouth, the better. “Why don’t you fetch me an ashtray then, Your Majesty. Pouf one here.”

“You pouf one here, yourself. You’re more than capable.” Regina turned, dismissively, placing the glasses she held on the dressing table a little too firmly. Emma smiled to herself at the clatter. _Someone was feeling tense. Good. Tense was good._

“If you’re going to be like that, fine.” Emma said as Regina turned back to face her. “You don’t get to pouf one. Go and fetch me one. No magic. Go and fetch me one and crawl back here with it in your mouth. And do it now, or I will flick ash all over your pretty carpets.” 

Emma let her tongue swipe over he bottom lip. _Regina crawling towards her with an ashtray in her mouth - now that was quite the image. She could make her hold it like that, as she smoked, kneeling beside her. How beautifully angry she would look at such degrading treatment. The Evil Queen, reduced to a convenient piece of furniture; filthy ashes next to her nose, old smoke curling into her eyes. Nothing she could do about it too…. because of bondage? Or obedience? Both had their delights._

Emma shifted in the armchair as she put the cigarette back to her lips. She took a drag and blew a series of smoke rings. Smoke rings did something to Regina. Emma saw her breath catch.

_There are things you learn in prison. Emma had learned two things, mainly. The first was how to blow smoke rings. The other was quite a similar, and similarly useful, skill._

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Miss Swan,” said Regina. She sounded like she was snapping out of it, sounded as irritated as ever, but she was staring at those hazy rings Emma could make with a flick of her tongue. “Fine! I will fetch you an ash tray.” And almost absently mindedly Regina reached out and plucked a shallow, cut-glass dish from the air, the magic around its appearance fizzing and sparking. 

Emma blew out another series of little rings. “That’s not what I asked you to do. But, I suppose, to make it up to me, you can still crawl over here with it in your mouth.”

“I don’t think so,” said Regina, sweetly, as the glass ashtray vanished from her hands...

...and instantly reappeared right between Emma’s spread legs, the sudden cold against her flesh making her jump and hiss. “Jesus! Motherfucker!” 

Emma scowled at Regina, who was smiling with satisfaction. She took a breath and looked Regina right in the eye. “Oh dear, Your Majesty. What a shame it is that you did that.” There was half an inch of ash on the end of Emma’s cigarette. Emma held it out, over the arm of the chair, flicked the end and watched it drop onto the pristine, cream carpet. 

Regina’s face went taut with anger. “That… That is completely unacceptable behaviour. I see we’re both over wrought. Perhaps…” Regina’s eyes were narrow. “It’s been a trying day. Perhaps you should simply leave.”

“Me? Leave. I don’t think so.” Emma licked her bottom lip. “You need me right now. You really need me. We both know what nearly dying does to you. And we both know I’m the only one who can really fix the issue. You’re burning between your legs, aren’t you? Want me to put the fire out?” Emma licked that bottom lip again.

Regina swallowed. “No, not in the least,” she said. “In fact I can’t think of anything I want less. So get out of my house.”

“Such a liar - it’s boring. You don’t want me to get anywhere, except inside of you.” Emma paused and cocked her head, as if noticing something. “And that’s a nice jacket. You put that on for me, didn’t you? You know I like leather and you weren’t wearing it earlier.” 

“What?” Regina was wearing a leather jacket over her blouse. More of a trench, really, black, belted, the hide like water - stunning and clearly eye-wateringly expensive. “For you? Don’t be ridiculous. I just felt a chill. Downstairs.”

The jacket was more Regina’s style than Emma’s, nevertheless, it was leather and Emma wanted it. She let her eyes slide up and down Regina’s body. “I really like it. Give it to me.”

Regina crossed her arms, as if protecting her jacket. “Huh. I will do no such thing. It’s mine.”

Emma smiled and leaned back in the chair. She stretched her arms above her head so her belly went taut and her tits lifted. “You really should. I know you’d enjoy giving it to me.” Emma drew her tongue over her bottom lip. “It would turn you on to give it to me. You get off on doing as I say. It’s just a jacket and you’ll make yourself come a hundred times, rubbing at your filthy little clit and thinking about how humiliating it was when I made you give it me. It turns you on. That kind of thing. You pervert.”

Regina bit her bottom lip. Emma could see her chest move inside her silk blouse as she breathed more heavily. She had no boots on - just her stockings - and her weigh shifted from foot to foot. “No it doesn’t.”

Letting her arms fall over the back of the chair and stretching, Emma said, “Such a liar. Fine. How’s this? Give me the jacket, Your Majesty. I want it. Give it to me and, in return, I promise you, I will make you scream for your evil fucking mother. The way only I can.” She brought the cigarette back to her lips.

Regina lifted an eyebrow. “My mother is dead, Miss Swan.”

“You may be underestimating how loud I plan to make you scream.” Emma blew another set of smoke rings, with the last drag of the cigarette.

Regina narrowed her eyes at this. “I have a better idea,” she said. Her voice was steady, but she was clearly still transfixed.

“I certainly doubt that.” Emma threw the cigarette butt onto the carpet, smiling as Regina winced. The cigarette end went out quickly, but not without leaving a dark singe mark.

“Oh, yes, Miss Swan,” said Regina coldly. “How about you fuck me to my satisfaction with your pretty mouth and we’ll call it quits on the wilful property damage.”

Emma shrugged. “Boring. But sure, if you like, it’ll still end with you giving me what I want.”

“We'll see about that. Now, shall we get into bed?” Turning away, Regina untied the leather belt of the jacket and slipped it off, laying it on the dressing table by the forgotten drinks.

“No,” said Emma, standing up. “Not the bed. You take my chair. But I want you like this.” She spun the chair around so it faced the window, finishing the job with a small grunt of exertion.

Regina stared at her, eyes stretched wide. “Miss Swan, you are quite disgusting. If you think for one second, I’m going to sit naked in an armchair, looking out of the window onto Storybrooke while you-“

“Oh, calm down, Your Royal Highness. Who said naked? I didn’t say naked. Why on earth would I want you naked when you’re wearing that tiny little tight skirt and that blouse that your tits seem to be about to spill out of at any second. Oh, I want all that on. Keep it all on. Just get your underwear off, get in the chair and spread your fucking legs.” Emma paused, and with a little bow, she added, “My queen.”

Regina swallowed whatever she had to say in response, and did as she was told, with a practised air of slight distaste; taking a moment as she went, to slip her silk underwear off. As she settled into the chair, her shoulders were tense with annoyance. Emma loved that, loved how much she hated this, but still, always, always gave in. “Fine,” Regina said as she looked out of the window. “Happy?” Emma knew the view out of that window well. The apple tree on the lawn, the busy street beyond. Perhaps Regina would see a friendly face as Emma wound her tongue inside her.

“Very. Thank you,” said Emma lightly as she rounded the chair. “Gonna be even happier when you give me that jacket.” She stood in front of Regina, pausing just long enough in full view of the window to make Regina twitch, before sinking to her knees. Regina gave a tiny gasp. Emma looked up, sucked her bottom lip and waited.

After a moment, Regina said “So is that it? You’re going to kneel down there and pout at me? If I’ve been that badly behaved, why don’t you roll out the real punishment and tell me about your last date night? How is the wine selection at Gran- Ow!“ Emma had darted forward and bitten Regina’s inner thigh, hard. “You fucking bitch!”

Emma looked up at Regina, and said, “Yeah? How about you stop fucking talking?”

“How about you fucking make me stop talking?”

Emma shook her head. “Oh, you really never learn do you?” And then pushed her face between Regina’s legs and pressed her tongue, broad and flat, slowly up through the soaking wet crease of her. Regina moaned. Emma moved up until she was just below Regina’s clit and then stopped, just short of it, and flicked her tongue from side to side.

“Uh,” moaned Regina. “Higher.”

“Nope,” Emma said, right against Regina’s flesh, before slipping her tongue back down and kissing Regina’s opening, then moving just the tip of her tongue inside her. Instantly, Regina bucked forward, keening and Emma pulled away, letting her chase the vanishing touch. 

_There are things you learn in prison._

Emma put one hand on Regina’s stomach and gently pushed her back into the chair. She looked up. “You will keep still, Your Majesty.”

Regina looked down at her. “Stop fucking teasing me, then.”

“Uh-uh,” Emma said. “No. I will do what I want and you will keep still and you will address me as, _Saviour_.” Emma pushed finger into Regina’s cunt and slid it up and down in the groove of her. She was so wet. _God, Regina just loved this. She loved it._ Emma shifted her hips at the feel of it.

Regina swallowed a moan at the touch. “I will-… I will not.”

“Fine. I can wait then. I doubt you can. You must be aching.” Slowly, Emma leant forward grazed her teeth over Regina’s clit. Regina yelped at that - almost like it burned. Emma looked up, “Did you like that?”

“No. I did not.”

“Great. Then I’ll do it again.” Emma’s teeth grazed Regina’s clit again, but this time Regina made a low moaning noise, instead. Emma chuckled against her sticky skin, “Such a liar,” and shifted to licking again, starting with a touch to Regina’s perineum and slipping up, up again, ghosting over her vagina and letting a soft wide tongue slide only once right over her clit before pulling back and little and tracing circles around it. 

Regina bucked. “Uh, yes,” she breathed. “Fuck yes. Right fucking there.”

Emma played with Regina’s clit a little more, flickering over it, then slipped back down to her vagina. She made her tongue hard and fucked her with it. Regina keened and bucked at each thrust, and then Emma felt Regina’s hand slip down and touch herself, circling her clit as she began to pant harder. Which really wouldn’t do at all. 

Emma lifted her head. “No you don’t. Keep your hands to yourself.” She reached up and lifted Regina’s hand away, placing it back in the arm of the chair. “And keep it there. I have my handcuffs in my coat you know.”

Regina gasped at this. “You would not dare, Miss Swan.”

“I really would Your Majesty. I’d fucking get off on it too. Chaining you up like a dog and making you beg me for every touch. So how about you keep still and do as your told and just keep remembering how much worse I could make this for you.” Emma smiled sweetly and before Regina could reply, Emma ducked her head sharply, sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth and buffeted it with her tongue. This, Emma knew, was the quickest way to make Regina come, not that she had any intention of doing that just yet. She knew just how to make this last for tortuous hours if Regina was up for a real fight. Emma set a pleasing rhythm, and Regina moaned, her cries turning to a gasped pattern of, “Oh, oh, oh…” 

When Regina’s thighs started to quiver, Emma slipped her tongue away and back down and pushed it inside Regina roughly; fucking her with it again, until Regina started to grind back. As Regina began to moan again, bucking herself onto Emma’s mouth, Emma moved. Regina moaned with frustration, jerking her hips up and down as she lost Emma’s tongue from inside her. Emma flickered her tongue fast, moving back up and then went right for Regina’s clit again, bringing her quickly back to the edge again. 

Regina gasped, “Godamnit, Emma, please.” But Emma ignored her, moving away now and kissing and sucking Regina’s inner thighs hard enough to bruise, making deep purple marks on each side, matching them up. While Regina cried out in pain and writhed above her like she was going crazy.

_There are things you learn in prison. They’re hard lessons. But they stay learned._

“Please, Emma, please,” Regina moaned as Emma sucked the bruise harder, “God. Please let me come.”

“Not yet, Your Majesty,” Emma said, licking at one of the bites on Regina’s thigh. “I’m not done with you. But do keep begging for it. If you don’t, I might think you’ve lost interest.”

“Y-you vicious, uh, vicious bitch,” Regina stammered, then flopped back into the chair and moaned, rolling her head from side to side. “Jesus. Please, please.”

Emma licked wide and soft and wet and teased Regina’s cunt back to the edge of orgasm yet again. Her mouth, slid up and down. Her tongue went deep inside Regina’s core and then back and laved over her ass again and again until she was arching into the touch so hard she was almost off the chair, the begging now just garbled noises and nonsense. Emma slipped one finger into her there - which she bucked desperately on to - and moved to lick Regina’s clit again, over and over, built a firm strict rhythm, then stopped, lifted her head and said, “Give me that jacket.”

“Huh? W-what?” Regina gasped, her words a stammering jumble.

“No kidding, You Highness. Give me the jacket.”

Regina’s whole body was shaking. “M-miss Swan, you bitch. Fucking make me… Fucking make me fucking come.”

“I will. In return,” said Emma, frustratingly slowly, “for the jacket.”

Regina looked like she was going to panic. “Fine.”

“Fine, Saviour,” Emma said, dipping her head down a placing on soft kiss on Regina’s mons. “Saviour, now, or I tie you up, shove that silk underwear in your mouth and keep this magic going. All. Night.” She punctuated the end of her sentence with more kisses, still fucking one finger in and out of Regina’s ass. Then, with her free hand, took one knuckle and dragged it all the way up Regina’s dripping cunt.

“You are the living end. I swear, Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice was still a mess of breathy gasps.

“ _Saviour_.” Emma winked.

“Okay Saviour. Saviour. If it makes you so happy. Dear god, I-.”

Regina’s thighs were shaking so hard now it was a struggle to trace her tongue to the right spot. But Regina’s almost frantic scream of pleasure told her when she’d found it. It was jutting out so hard and big and Emma let it slip into her mouth again as Regina moaned, ‘Yes, yes. Oh god.” Regina’s hands were tight in Emma’s hair, winding great handfuls of it around her fists, holding her close as Regina’s hips bucked up hard onto Emma’s face and Regina screamed and screamed as she came. She felt like glass shattering under Emma’s tongue.

It was a moment before Regina let Emma go. As soon as she did, Emma looked up. Regina’s eyes were soft, pupils blown big as saucers. “Is that what you learned in prison?” Regina said, her voice scratchy from screaming.

“I was blonde, 18 and pretty as shit, what do you think?”

Regina smiled her dreamy smile, “I think you were everyone’s bitch.”

“Jealous?” Emma said. But Regina didn’t answer, just sighed, still high. Emma kissed Regina’s wet cunt again, them raised herself up, slowly until she was caging Regina into the chair, her fingers circling Regina’s wrists.

Regina looked at up her, caught the gleam in Emma’s eye. “Oh no. Don’t you dare.”

Emma smirked. Her mouth was full.

Regina shifted in the chair. Protesting wasn’t going to help her one bit. “You know I hate it, you fucking pervert.”

Emma shook her head and ducked into a deep kiss that delivered with it a large mouthful of Regina’s come, using her tongue to shove as much of it as she could between Regina’s lips. Regina tried to pull her mouth away, but Emma was stronger and over her, and Regina couldn’t do much really except take it and try to not to choke. As Emma pulled away, Regina spluttered, the mess of come and spit and smeared lipstick spilling down her chin. She looked ruined. 

Emma felt a little stir of pride. Ruining Regina was a difficult job, but always one worth doing. “Such a liar,” she said, “you don’t hate it at all. You love how you taste.”

Regina was still panting and spluttering. “Perhaps, Miss Swan you would do me the honour of not telling me which sexual activities I enjoy. Especially as you seem so convinced that I like to taste of-“ Regina was cut off as Emma licked a broad stripe up her chin and into her mouth, her tongue scooping up the spilled come and pressing it between her lips. 

“Please shut up, Your Majesty,” Emma said into her mouth.

*

On Regina’s doorstep, Emma pulled he belt of the leather trench tight. “Every time you see me in this jacket, Your Majesty, it will remind you what I am.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Insufferable?”

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek. “Your Saviour,” she whispered. 

“Huh. We’ll see about that, Miss Swan,” Regina said, pulling away and stepping back, turning, letting the door slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr of all the awful things I like 
> 
> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
